pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Klumpeet/Archive 1
Welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, just post them on my talk page. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:38, 18 June 2007 (EDT) Question Hi, im new to PvX wiki, I recently submitted my build Kinetic Boon Monk, Yet i dont know how to move it to RA? Please can you tell me? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lanky ( ) . :You need to put a tag on it. I'll do it for you. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:07{GMT}25-05-MMVIII Signature According to some policy that I can't find, your signature needs to have a link to your userpage, as does your icon (which should probably be moved to a name like Klumpeet Sig or similar). Tycn 12:49, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :It says here:http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki:Sign_your_comments#Internal_links that i may include a link to my user page (this policy counts for PvX as well as guildwiki). I will change my icon name though. Kumpeet 17:50, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :I've added a link now ( i couldnt work out how to before, thats why i hadnt put one =P) Kumpeet 20:16, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::Note that that same page restricts you to one icon in your signature. - Krowman 20:18, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, changed. I just found that page and Ctrl-F'd "link to user page" Kumpeet talk| 08:01, 9 August 2007 (CEST) I deleted User:Klumpeet/Team - TA Ranger Spike and User:Klumpeet/R/Mo Magebane Shot Ranger as per PvX:Redirect. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:51, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Thanks, i didn't realise the page would still exist after i had moved it. Kumpeet talk| 17:32, 30 October 2007 (CET) Moved Your sandbox has been moved to User:Klumpeet/Build Sandbox. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:59, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks, im not very gd with this wiki stuff lol. Kumpeet.talk. ] 09:02, 25 November 2007 (CET) Featured Builds Why did you remove the large font? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:25, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Because i didn't see why it was any more important than the other 'notes'. Also it had no bullet point before my edit, so i thought it didn't look good. Klumpeet.talk. ] 03:57, 28 December 2007 (EST) I think your vote is a little misrepresented. I think that it could go against Aatxes. First off, the Aatxes will never build any adrenaline whatsoever (Ancestor's/Sympathetic Vision), you'll be taking 40% less damage (Mantra of Earth+Stone Striker), and that damage is further reduced by Stoneflesh Aura (-33), along with 80 armor (OF), and a 52% block chance (Sliver Armor). Thus, I think it can overcome Aatxes. They're supposed "100 damage per hit" will become 60 damage (MoE) then 27 damage (SFA) plus armor bonuses (OF) and while blocking the attacks half the time (SA). --20pxGuildof 07:47, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Have you actually tested? I have, and they killed me very quickly. If you look the Bladed Aatxe's page on gw wiki you will find that 'They are known to deal up to around 300 damage with a single hit to all non-warrior professions', which, reduced by 40% is 180, then with only 20 armour from OF and -33 from SA can easily be above 100. Klumpeet.talk. ] 12:40, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::Then don't farm stupid Aatxes. I never said it was for farming them. Guild Wars is like a giant game of rock-paper-scissors, there's no one build that's perfect for every situation. I designed it for general farming, not stuff like UW. --20pxGuildof 13:37, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::I added speed boosters to Variants, and an armor boost (Armor of Earth) is already in Variants. --20pxGuildof 13:45, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Ok, i'll change my vote, but it would be helpful if you could put a list of farmable areas. Klumpeet.talk. ] 14:19, 30 December 2007 (EST) Alright, thanks for the change in votes. Also, thanks for testing it. I haven't :O --20pxGuildof 16:11, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Well I did and it can easily farm UW if you take Armor of Earth/Kinetic armor. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:19, 2 January 2008 (EST) Skill combo of the week lol mesmer hex. --71.229 13:24, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Ok, i'll have to think of another one =P 19px Klumpeet.talk. . 13:25, 21 February 2008 (EST) Signature 2.0 You're not allowed to use a template as your signature. If someone were to change your template page, every single signature would have to be updated, and that would cause server problems. Add subst to the code in your Preferences so it looks like this: , and remove the part of the template page. That way you will not have problems with timestamps anymore, as I'm sure you've had. I know this because I got in trouble for doing the same with my sig. Peace. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:47, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Ok, i'll change it back. I haven't had problems with timestamps because i just typed in , but whatever. 19px Klumpeet.talk. . 10:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) lol, i use the phrase 'Ok, i'll...' too much. 19px Klumpeet.talk. . 10:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Nuking Zaishen FFF This is Concerning your Rating. First of all, you WOULD use this over a trapper because you do not need a PuG. Second, you can use hero's. Please adjust your vote accordingly. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 19:18, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :OK, i've raised innovation to 3, but see my comment for why i would use a trapper over that. 19px Klumpeet.talk. . 03:54, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Lol Epic rating spree I see? --20pxGuildof 07:21, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm trying to get every PvP build rated. Assasssins and Rangers dons so far xD. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 11:52, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Got a screenshot of it yesterday. 20 of your ratings, with about 3 others =D. Dragnmn talk 16:52, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::: :::You mean this kind of thing? 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 03:55, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Exactly. Dragnmn talk 07:49, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I see me in there! - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:34, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes, you and misery destroyed it. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:36, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I did the same thing, except Tycn, Rusty and Reithan ruined mine (pic on my userpage if interested). - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:03, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I i beat you by 1, it was 34 to 35 (unless i counted wrong) xD. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:08, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hah. Didn't know it was a competition. Take a close look at the second picture, you'll see my votes are continuing outside the screenshot ^^. I'll go look for the actual numbers if you're interested. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:11, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, ok then you probably did more. Now i think of it i've still got most of the warriors left to do... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:13, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I've got 30 in the first spam and 28 in the second. So you win... For now... - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:16, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yayz xD. I'd bet you've voted on more builds over all.[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:17, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Well, that's easy enough to find out. Go here and count your votes. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:41, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::148, as of right now. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:52, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::It only goes back to the 10th of April, but i'll count them. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:32, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::188 xD [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:35, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I have more links than you though - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:59, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Its not that much difference - i expect i'll be in the top 50 soon... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Sig tests blah blah [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 10:14, 24 April 2008 (EDT) blah blah _[[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet_ 10:14, 24 April 2008 (EDT) blah blah [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]əət 10:14, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :blah blah [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 12:35, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::You seem lonely. --71.229 14:42, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah - we're off school today because the teachers are on strike so i've basically been trolling all day. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]''eet'' 14:44, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I've never heard of a teacher strike. Sounds pretty amazing tbh. --71.229 14:46, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It's the first in 21 years... thousands of shut schools across the UK. The best bit is both my brothers had to go to school because they had enough people to keep going. =) [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 14:47, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::The UK? That's unfortunate. :P --71.229 14:53, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::thanks... ? At least we can spell words like armour and centre correctly. :P [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 14:54, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, but those teeth must make pronunciation a bitch. :D --71.229 14:56, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Teeth? I didn't even know we had weird teeth... [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 14:58, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh, come on. Everyone knows the English have horrible teeth. --71.229 15:02, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Lol, we make fun of americans having stupidly white teeth that dont look real. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 15:04, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And we make fun of you for your raptor jaws, so we're even. :D --71.229 15:07, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Damn i wish i had them. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 15:10, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Yo. Build:Rt/any Grasping Bomber In your vote you say no self - healing in AB . but if you read well, it is mentioned in the variants. --Morten 17:27, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes, you've put 'a self heal' in the options, but what could that be when your only attributes are Channelling and Spawning Power? [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 02:32, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::adjust them? >_> 11+3/10+1/10+1 instead of 12+3/12+1. it pretty much goes without saying, lol. --Morten 11:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's not the build is, though, is it? Anyway i don't know why you're complaining my vote is higher than some. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 11:48, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::don't tell me you need to see every single comma written? But I'm not complaining. who cares about votes anyway? i'm using it and it works. tha's all I care about. just pointing up that your reasons don't match reality, but nevermind if you prefer so. --Morten 12:54, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Read the page, your cover hex can be cast once every 5 seconds and had a short casting time. The others who voted low gave erroneous reasons. Holy veil can't beat the cover hex and even if it will be removed often, that's just more energy the monk is wasting. If you don't want to reconsider your vote, I'd appreciate a new comment. Frans 13:22, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Well i don't remember it having WW when i voted, so that means the cover can be cast quickly - but no any hexes can beat Veil because of after cast delay. I'll raise my vote because i do think i was being a bit harsh before and it should have a place on this wiki. ~ [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 15:07, 27 April 2008 (EDT) IE Thank god I have Firefox. Doesn't seem to work though. Too bad. Dragnmn talk 13:51, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, it just comes up as text at the bottom of the page - i'm looking for a way to make it run the script, but i guess wiki doesn't allow it. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 06:26, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::They'd be nuts if they did. So I herd you liek hacks. Dragnmn talk 07:05, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ok ty ^^ Asssasssin 08:53, 2 May 2008 (EDT) u scare me DITO. [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 16:01, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol, sorry. I copied that thing off a user box about Rawr i saw on a user page somewhere and thought it would be funny =) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 16:03, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::GOT KD? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:16, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::yeah! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:39, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Celebrate! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:39, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :d'aww I'm only 29 :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:43, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Over 300 links ahead of me lol =( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:45, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::I'm in the top fifty, twice. :D --71.229.204.25 15:45, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::top 40 even... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yay thx4fixing it [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:50, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::so i herd i'm on a strong 9th place. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:50, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes, very well done xD. I've risen about 100 places in two weeks so i'm still happy. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:51, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I just passed by Guild of Deals and have now advanced to a powerful, brave and manly 8th place. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:56, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::His talk page that is... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:57, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not far behind his user page though. Thanks for adding that message to the delete tag on This =P. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 02:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Build talk:A/Rt Deadly was Kuurong Your comments here are close to trolling, just as a warning. ~~ 15:07, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :OK, sorry =( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 15:08, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ohw common. If that is close to trolling then you need to seriously reconsider what you think is trolling. Don't turn this into a boring lame page where everyone is afraid of the almighty admins who strike down everyone who they don't deem worthy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well it was sort of being mean to Tock too =(. (EC) I don't really understand this new rule - are we still allowed to make stupid comments on on talk pages and stuff, just not build articles? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 15:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::The sarcasm was really the problem. I knew there was a quote some where, (Fire Tocks as you said) that was bragging about that. That is close to trolling on my bar tbh. It's just a warning. ~~ 15:22, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I've been on sites where they got naziadmins who ban everyone for nothing; and it loses some of the fun about it. It feels like I'm more controlled on the internet than in real life, and that's not fun. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:25, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::We're not aiming to eradicate fun, etc. So moderate trolling (i.e. confined to user pages, using minor edit, not spamming) is generally ok. There's a fine line between having fun and having a deleterious impact on the wiki, what we're trying to prevent is the latter. That said, there's really no place for sarcastic, trollish comments on build talk pages because not only do they accomplish nothing, they're also distracting/unhelpful. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'll lay off that kind of stuff now, then. Thanks for explaining. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:44, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Naziadmins? Where where??? :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:09, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::maybe here? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:44, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Your sig Change the date to , / /MMVIII -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :If i do that, the date will always be the same as when i first change the template. What is wrong with it now? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:43 18/05/MMVIII ::Will it? Meh, I thought it would change for you automatically. Nevermind I guess.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:44, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::Wait, no, the problem is that it would always show the current time, not when i made the edit. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:47 18/05/MMVIII ::::Make a which is substituted in ? Dragnmn talk 12:30, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I could do, but why would it be beneficial? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:31 18/05/MMVIII 12:31, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just seems annoying to have to change it every day, but I dunno how to get around it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:35, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't change it every day... all i have to do is update the year. I use this: / /MMVIII [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:37 18/05/MMVIII 12:37, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, you don't have that in the actual sig you get from ~~~ though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:38, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Now the problem is that your is 4 hours off. Dragnmn talk 12:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No, it is correct for GMT, which is UK non-summer time. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:42 18/05/MMVIII 12:42, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I also need to remember to only put three tildes =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:44 18/05/MMVIII ::::::::::::If only everyone would use GMT... ( = =+4 here as well BTW, it's just out of line with everything else. Dragnmn talk 16:23, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I suppose it is, but i cant find any way of adding extra hours, and it doesn't really matter... I'll add a note saying it's GMT. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:26 18/05/MMVIII 16:26, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Like this. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:27{GMT}18/05/MMVIII GvG in 10mins If you want to come -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:15, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :I wanted to come, but couldn't make it =(. Hopefully i can l8r this week... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:13 18/05/MMVIII ::You're lucky you missed it. It was awful. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:14, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::We need to use less fail teams with more split, and not four warriors... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:15 18/05/MMVIII ::::Only had 4 people on, so we set up for heroway. Then about 4 more came on just before we went in, so it ended up being a war clusterfuck=\. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:17, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::5 Warr+3 Monk lol ~~ 16:18, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::ERF SHAKUUR? Uber KD =D [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:20 18/05/MMVIII 16:20, 18 May 2008 (EDT) GvG team What do ppl think of this? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:58{GMT}19/05/MMVIII :OK, ignore that, it sucks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:12{GMT}19/05/MMVIII ::Where is teh flagrunnah? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::The 2nd WoH (Sig of Mystic Speed) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:49{GMT}21-05-MMVIII Wtf i know something u don't know =P Holyducks 12:16, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Orly? That's good... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:21{GMT}21-05-MMVIII ::err what. I know lots of things neither of you know! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:24, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::No you don't, i'm very special. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:26{GMT}21-05-MMVIII ::::ye rite. I'm godliest st00pid, I know more than God; and he knows everything! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:27, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::So, what is my bra size? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:28{GMT}21-05-MMVIII ::::::Ah but knowing so much comes with a price, I can't tell you anything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:32, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::So are you going to charge me for telling me that? btw i'm not a girl. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:47{GMT}21-05-MMVIII ::::::::The price is ur death kk? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:08, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::kk. Now you need to find where i live, though. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:09{GMT}21-05-MMVIII ::::::::::Suicide is your only option. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 21 May 2008 (EDT) welcome Hello Mr. or Mrs. name and welcome to PvX where we all are a bunch of elitists observing all day long, changing our minds depending on the meta and acknowledge no think outside of the box! We believe Klumpeet should stop spamming boring welcome messages and Godliest stop whining about his box, that Tab stops vanquishing and that Unexist starts existing. If this is your first time here then I urge you to proceed to see these (stupid) rules we got here and the (little) we can provide. If you're not an elitist I urge you to make a direct u-turn and flee from this home of elitists without knowledge! Proceed carefully! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Should make that as a template and then just make the name inputtable and then ur done! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Err, no. It is very conflicty. ~~ 15:22, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::I know. It's fucking terrible, take that song instead :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What's wrong with putting welcome messages? I was just trying to be nice to new users - and i dont like red links =P. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:10{GMT}22-05-MMVIII Question Do you know anyone called Ben Reed-Berendt? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:02, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :0_o... yes, he's at my school. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:14{GMT}24-05-MMVIII ::He's Decaying Death. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:16, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::lolwtf? how do you know? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:17{GMT}24-05-MMVIII ::::iOwn -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:18, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Archiving When what how why? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:47{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :Whenever your talk page move it to User:Klumpeet/Archive1 and place a link at the top of the talk page because it's good. --71.229 05:50, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Whenever my talk page gets too long do u mean? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:52{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :::Just keep working on it untill an admin forces you too archive. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:53, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Nope, whenever. 'your talk page' was the what. :P --71.229 05:54, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::so i herd that aint making no sense it dont? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 09:57{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :::::Your question: My answer :::::When: Whenever :::::What: Your talk page :::::How: what I typed :::::Why: ^ --71.229 05:58, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, i get it, so 'whenever' is the answer to 'when?'... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:03{GMT}26-05-MMVIII :::::::Yep. --71.229 06:08, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And what now then? Archive? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:11, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ---- :::::::::Get your first hat on... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:16{GMT}26-05-MMVIII